


Feels Too Real

by btamamura



Series: TokiOto [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comfort, Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: When rehearsing for Lycoris no Mori, Otoya would often be left crying by the time they reached a particular scene. While it certainly is a sad scene, Tokiya suspected there was more to it than that.





	Feels Too Real

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Lycoris no Mori. Gosh, that one still hurts to think about. Which had me wondering how hard it had to be, especially in a TokiOto situation, for Otoya. Which led to me writing this. Otoya, you precious bundle of sunshine, I'm sorry for making you cry!
> 
> The slash warning is in place due to established TokiOto. No foul language present. There is possible OOC.
> 
> With that said, I hope those who stick around enjoy!

Rehearsal had been going smoothly, everyone managing to portray their characters perfectly. But, Tokiya was worried about Otoya.

They'd had script-reading sessions in their room and would often have to pause after a particular scene as Otoya hadn't been able to calm down enough to continue. It usually resulted in Tokiya immediately moving to his side, wrapping his arms around him and offering reassurances that all was well as he rocked him soothingly.

They were at _that_ scene. The scene that always, _always_ required a break for Otoya to recover from the emotional strain from reading it. But, acting it out was far different to reading the lines. Would it be worse?

***

It was worse. _Much_ worse. A break was called, the members of _STARISH_ and _QUARTET NIGHT_ concernedly hovering nearby the pair as Otoya sobbed and sobbed.

Tokiya sat up and held him, allowing him to cry into his chest. He cast a glance to their worried friends and rivals, hoping someone understood.

"Right, come on, everyone. We can take this time to review our lines," Ranmaru declared, placing a hand on Reiji's shoulder and turning him around.

"Indeed, while it was a small margin, there was still error," Ai added.

Natsuki and Cecil shot concerned glances at Tokiya and Otoya, but allowed themselves to be led away by Syo and Camus respectively. "Will Otoya be alright?" Cecil asked as the group left.

Tokiya didn't hear any answers, but he knew someone was reassuring the youngest of _STARISH_ that Otoya was in good hands.

Otoya squeezed Tokiya as he sobbed an apology.

"No, it's alright, Otoya. Nobody's cross with you. This scene always gets to you, doesn't it?"

He nodded.

"Calm yourself before you explain it. It's not too troublesome during rehearsals, but if this was actually the show..."

Another nod.

He kissed the top of his head and hummed as he rocked him. It usually helped him calm down, he hoped it worked that time.

***

Though it took a little longer than usual, Otoya had calmed down. He shifted so his voice could be heard clearly, but stayed in Tokiya's warm embrace. "Sorry, Tokiya."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. You're right, that scene always gets to me."

"Do you know why?"

"Because I'm killing you."

" _Blood_ is killing _Randolph_."

"I know, but _you're_ portraying Randolph and _I'm_ Blood. It still feels like I'm the one who experienced betrayal and proceeded to drive a dagger through you. It still feels like it's you who's crying in my arms as you're dying. Deep down, I know we're only acting, your tears aren't real. But..."

"I see. Otoya, you're still yourself." He stroked his red hair. "Your acting is fine, but you're not completely in character yet. I heard something similar happened when you and Shinomiya-san participated in that rock musical. Did it happen for past _Shining_ performances?"

"Mm-mm. With the musical I did with Natsuki, I was just struggling to find my role, but I soon grasped it. It was fine with the other shows and movies. But..."

"What is it?"

"But...I feel like this was written specifically for me. Because, aside from the murder stuff, Blood and I are a lot alike."

"Cheerful boys with a smile as bright as the sun and adored by many."

"Yeah."

"I see. It's no wonder it's hard for you to get into character."

"And I feel like you and Randolph are similar."

"...how so...?"

"You both seem intimidating to talk to at first, but you're both actually very kind despite appearances. Just as I came to love you, Blood comes to love Randolph."

"And it works the same way in the case of how I fell for you and Randolph fell for Blood."

"So, it just keeps feeling like...it's still us."

"If we were in costume, do you think it would be as difficult?"

"How do you mean?"

"You in a red hood, me with animal ears and a false scar on my face. You'd be Blood because Otoya doesn't like to hide unless he truly has to. I'd be Randolph because any scars I have are small or concealed and I surely don't have animal ears."

He let out a chuckle.

"That's what I love to hear from you."

"Thanks, Tokiya. I'll...I'll try again."

"It's fine if your tears are real, but you must contain yourself so you may continue your lines clearly."

"You're right."

He kissed the top of his head. "Do you feel ready to join everyone and let them know you're ready to continue?"

He nodded.

***

Otoya reminded himself constantly that what he was saying were _Blood_ 's lines. What he was doing were _Blood_ 's actions. The one 'dying' in his arms was a werewolf named _Randolph_ , it was _not_ Tokiya.

His emotions were real. The tears slipping down his cheeks were real. His affections were real. But, he finally managed to control himself so the performance could move forward.

***

It was like that on opening night as well. Tokiya had given him a firm, fond reminder that the instant they set foot on that stage, they were Blood and Randolph. He reminded him real tears were fine.

Otoya kept reminding himself as that scene arrived. It was his best performance yet, judging by the sound of sobbing coming, not just from the audience, but from backstage. He poured sincerity into his performance, especially when the time came for Blood and Randolph to exchange final words of love as Randolph died in Blood's arms.

Tokiya had done likewise.

***

The show was a huge success. Otoya's performance during what was possibly the most dramatic scene of the show had been praised by critics.

Reiji ruffled Otoya's hair. "Well done, Otoyan! I knew you'd get there eventually!"

Otoya beamed. "Thanks, Rei-chan! But, I owe it to Tokiya."

Tokiya smiled fondly. "That was all your own doing, Otoya. I'm very proud of you."

Otoya blushed, his smile softening.

"Of course, you _will_ have to make sure to at least keep to that standard during the next few performances."

"Geez, Tokiya..." He pouted.

Reiji laughed.

Tokiya let out a chuckle of his own as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Otoya. "But, I know you can."

"Thanks, Tokiya," Otoya murmured, returning the embrace as his smile returned.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: *cuddles Otoya plushie* You precious young man, I am so sorry for making you cry! Ahhh, when I first heard Lycoris no Mori and it reached that scene, I was a mess! I was still shaken from hearing Natsuki cry in Lost Alice the night before, and then along comes Lycoris no Mori to continue to rip my heart to shreds!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this! Kudos are always appreciated and as for comments, I won't plead for them but will ask for no flames, please.


End file.
